vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Deathbringer
Summary The Deathbringer '''or '''FAS-FSP5 Khopesh is an ancient war machine manufactured by the Faro Automated Solutions as part of the Peacekeeper line of automated defence systems. Like all corrupted Faro machines, the Deathbringer is capable of self-replication and is fueled by biomass. Unlike the Corruptor, it does not hijack other machines but rather deploys overwhelming firepower against enemies. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-A, possibly 8-C Name: Deathbringer, FAS-FSP5 Khopesh Origin: Horizon Zero Dawn Gender: None Age: Around 1000 years old Classification: Machine Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Healing, Resistance to Hacking, Status Effect Inducement, Large Size, Self-replication, Fire Manipulation, Matter Manipulation (On a molecular level) and Durability Negation (Organics). Attack Potency: At least Small Building level '''(Deathbringers were designed to be used against armored vehicles and heavily fortified structures. Can use its main weapons in tandem with each other, causing massive destruction. Can ignore organic enemies durability with the Biomatter Conversion System), possibly '''Building level (It's one of the most powerful enemies in the game. Somehow it managed to create an explosion of this size , but it's not clear if it was a combined attack, how many Khopeshes fired at the same time, or if it was a completely different weapon never shown before). Speed: ''' '''Subsonic combat speed (can keep up with Aloy). Lifting Strength: Unknown, likely Superhuman. Striking Strength: At least Small Building Class, possibly Building Class. Durability: At least Small Building level (It's far tougher and bigger than a Scarab and it has one of the toughest defensive armor in the entire game). Stamina: Superhuman (It won't stop as long as there is biomatter to consume). Range: Extended melee range, hundreds of meters with weapons. Standard Equipment: The armament seems to change slightly between different Deathbringers. *'Heavy Cannon:' On the top of the chassis there can be at least one heavy cannon. This weapon fires some sort of powerful laser beam that deals a lot a damage. *'Automatic Cannons:' Hanging under the "arms" there are two automatic machine guns. Some models have a third machine gun in the center of the chassis. *'Integral Missile Launchers:' Fire swarms of missiles. *'Swarm Launcher:' A more powerful version of the Integral Missile Launchers. If present, is mounted on the top of the chassis. *'Grenade Launcher:' Fires explosive bombs. *'Flamethrower:' This weapon is deployed in case an enemy gets too close. *'Biomatter Conversion System:' Originally meant as an emergency in case fuel supplies were cut, this system allows Deathbringers to turn any organic matter into biofuel. *'Polyphasic Waveform Encryption:' In order to prevent the Khopeshes possibly being remotely accessed or hacked, this beyond-military-grade security encryption was integrated into the Khopesh's operating system. Even the most advanced supercomputers in the 2060's would require 50 years to crack a codeset. Intelligence: High combat intelligence. The Chariot line robots are highly advanced combat machines capable of learning from their mistakes after every engagement. The Deathbringers' AI allows it to understand it's own structure, and repair and rebuild itself and others from memory. Weaknesses: Fire. If exposed to a lot of fire it overheats, exposing it's heat cores for a short amount of time. Hitting them when exposed causes massive damage. However, this only applies to post-apocalypse Deathbringers. During the Faro Plague they were not weak to fire. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Multi-targeting:' A Deathbringer can target enemies attacking it from multiple directions, making attacks even in groups very difficult. *'Foot stomp:' When enemies get too close, the Khopesh can use its impressive size and weight to stomp them. Notes: *Deathbringers have never used their self-replication ability during a fight in the videogame. It's possible that they require time to use it, and it's not feasible during combat. *They don't seem to be able to consume biomatter if they are fueled up. They will start to do it again when energy is required. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Horizon Zero Dawn Category:Tier 9 Category:Game Characters Category:Machines Category:Antagonists Category:Matter Users Category:Fire Users Category:Robots Category:Genderless Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Healers Category:Tier 8 Category:Soldiers Category:Status Effect Users Category:Playstation Characters